1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engaging structure of a retainer for engaging a retainer or holder, which retains or holds a coil or the like, with a mounting plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, it is desired that an engaging structure of a retainer, which retains a cable, a coil or the like, is firmly engaged with a mounting plate and can conform to changes in the thickness of the mounting plate. It is also desirable that the engaging structure is difficult to withdraw from a mounting hole and can conform to changes in the diameter of the mounting hole. Further, an anchor portion which does not move with play is desired.
However, as a degaussing coil wound around an outer periphery of a cathode-ray tube, for example, a coil clamp is mounted to a bracket of the cathode-ray tube in advance as a retainer, and thereafter, the degaussing coil is inserted into a clamp portion of the coil clamp. If this type of operation is taken, the coil clamp needs to be inclined. Accordingly, it is desirable that the anchor portion of the coil clamp can be inclined and is difficult to withdraw from the bracket.
It is also considered to apply conventional structures to the engaging structure of the coil clamp.
For example, in an engaging structure of a retainer or holder 76 shown in FIG. 14 (see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 58-158490), free ends of curved elastic pieces 78 abut the peripheral edge of a mounting hole 82 of a bracket 80 so as to urge leg bodies 84 in a withdrawing direction thereof. The retainer 76 can conform to changes in the thickness of the bracket 80. Further, in order to conform to changes in the diameter of the mounting hole 82, hollow portions 86 are formed at the inner sides of the leg bodies 84 so that the distance between the leg bodies 84 can be elastically increased and decreased.
However, in this type of retainer 76, distal ends of the elastic pieces 78 catch on the bracket 80 so that it is difficult to incline the leg bodies 84.
Due to this drawback, it is also considered to use a structure of a wiring clamp 88 shown in FIG. 15 (see Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 55-54125). Here, the thickness of leg piece 92, in which a penetrating hole 90 is formed along an axial center thereof, is thin, and by deforming the leg piece 92 itself, the wiring clamp 88 is inclined.
However, when the leg piece 92 is thin, the leg piece 92 is easily withdrawn from the bracket 80. Moreover, since swelling portions 92A are engaged with the edge of the mounting hole 82, when the inclination is repeatedly effected, the swelling portions 92A are scraped and the leg piece 92 is thereby withdrawn from the bracket 80.
With the aforementioned in view, an object of the present invention is to provide an engaging structure of a retainer which can conform to changes in the thickness of the mounting plate and changes in the diameter of the mounting hole. In addition, the anchor portion of the retainer can be inclined and is not withdrawn from the mounting hole.